


Cruel Summer

by JoAsakura



Series: Shine on, you Crazy Snowflake (DMC) [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon needs to choose his napping places with a little more care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Hot, hot, hot. And soul-crushingly humid. In the syrupy summer air, the basketball court next door to Devil Never Cry was empty. Stoops up and down the street were populated with people clutching fans and lukewarm beers, the cans sweating as profusely as their drinkers. The air was filled with the staccato hum of faltering air conditioners.

Leon sprawled on the shop's stoop, cutoffs clinging uncomfortably to his legs and his baggy t-shirt was hitched up in the hope a stray breeze might coast across his abs. His long, shaggy bangs stuck in damp, annoying strands to his face. Sighing, he took another swig of piss-warm beer and cursed Dante again.

The devil hunter didn't have any air conditioning.

From a rational standpoint, Leon understood it. Neither Trish nor Dante was affected by temperature changes. It wasn't that they didn't feel the heat, it simply didn't bother them. The same went for cold. (Which, when coupled with their ridiculously perfect bodies, explained alot of their generally inappropriate wardrobe choices)

And while Las Plagas had granted him a high degree of strength, speed and durability, it had neglected to include tolerance for stupidly hot weather in the package.

(stupid demon parasite.)  
(stupid weather.)  
(stupid devil hunters and their stupid lack of air conditioning.)

"Argh!" Leon couldn't even muster up enough energy to throw his beer can at the wall. (If only there was someplace cold to go..)

He sat bolt upright on the stoop as a Very Good Idea suddenly struck him.

~~~~

A few minutes later, he was punching in the code for the sub-basement. The panel was hidden behind a demon skull that was punctured by something Leon could only assume was a giant canape knife. The skull was always a festive showpiece at the holidays, and a few stray bits of tinsel from the previous Xmas still glittered in the eye sockets.

The bookcase nearby slid open and Leon stepped into the stairwell. Although dark, it was stuffy and warm, unlike the anticipated blessed cool of the sub-basement.

~~~~

One Year Earlier:

Leon trudged down the narrow stairs, watching Dante's broad back in the dim light. "Please tell me this isn't your private love dungeon down here?" He asked, tugging on a bit of silver hair that curled over the collar of Dante's jacket.

The bigger man laughed. "In one way, maybe that's not such a bad description?" He shrugged, punching in another code at a rust-stained steel blast door at the bottom of the stairs. The blast of cool air as the door creaked open was startling in contrast to the muggy closeness of the stairwell.

"..the hell?" Leon asked as they walked into the room, the heavy door closed behind them. The room was illuminated with softly glowing lights emanating from the weapons in their cases. Swords, gauntlets, even a suitcase that Dante had brought back from the recent job in Italy. Leon scratched at the back of his head. There was a dull buzzing there.

"They're sleeping." Dante said quietly. "The cooler temps help keep them relaxed." He ran a thumb over what looked like a three-part nunchuk. "Devil Arms get a little cranky when they've got nothing to do, but it's not like I can release these guys out into the wild."

Leon felt the strange buzzing again and watched as Dante grinned a little bit. "I'm not saying you'd ever be cranky." He seemed to say to the nunchuks.

"Are they.. do they TALK to you?" Leon whispered. "My brain feels like it's itching."

Dante looked startled. "Yeah, they do. Some are better at communicating than others. You can hear them?"

"Not exactly. It's like I can feel this buzzing in my head."

"Well Cerberus says he's amazed a puny human can hear anything at all. And.. that he only means "puny human" in the best possible way." Dante grinned again at Leon's rolled eyes.

~~~

Leon yawned, shambling down the stairs. Dante had shown him the Storage Room if only because he didn't want Leon just stumbling upon it and wreaking havoc.

("And under NO CIRCUMSTANCES do you ever tell Lady about this, understand?" Dante had warned him. Leon was fine with that. He and That Woman got on about as well as nitro and glycerine.)

He punched in the room's code and sighed happily as the refreshing air seeped out in greeting. The buzzing tickled around the edges of his brain and he found himself whispering an apology as he found a comfy spot to lean against, stretching his bare legs against the blessedly cool floor.

He was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon hardly ever had sex dreams anymore.

The reason, he had supposed once, that sex dreams came from a frustrated libido, and while Dante frustrated him on myriad levels, libido definitely wasn't one of them.

It was several long moments before he realised that the delicate nails leaving shivering trails down his ribcage and that perfect, not-human shaft sliding deliciously inside of him were not products of his subconscious.

Leon jerked his eyes open, face buried in a mass of scarlet hair that smelt of honeysuckle and mold as someone was nibbling on his throat. He tried to move his arms and found them bound in something smooth and cool above his head.

The motion roused the one doing the biting and the red hair lifted to reveal a woman with a ghost-pale face and an evil look. "Oh, look, darlings. The entertainment's woken up at last." Her voice was like a slightly off-key guitar and sent the hairs on his arm to prickling.

"So. What's going on?" He tried to sound as calm as possible with the... thing... moving inside of him. A glance down showed his legs parted and bound by the same material, gleaming black and pliable. (Oh, god, SHIT.) he thought. "Tentacles." The word came out in a dejected sigh.

"That's rude, human. You shouldn't compare Nightmare Beta to something as base as a tentacle monster." The woman said. Her lower half seemed to be entirely comprised of bats, and Leon's stomach turned slightly.

"Where am I?" He asked, the last word breaking as the tentacle (and Leon had enough experience in this matter to call it as he saw it) found just the right spot. Through slitted eyes he could see a number of strange people watching his display with curiosity. Two giant twins, one with red hair, darker than the woman's, and one with blue, each in gorgeous robes. A slender youth with metal arms, half his face covered by a mask of elaborate fillagree. A giant pair of wind-up clacking teeth.

The woman looked offended, and her fingernails drew blood along his ribcage. "You're in our room, where you fell asleep, meatbag."

"The Devil Arms." he said, stunned, then. Nightmare thrust inside of him again, painful this time, yanking his arms back to display the spread of his chest. "You guys.. should..uhn.. probably... not be doing this."

"He leaves us here, alone in this boring room, taking his precious little pets out to war." The woman slid across him and Leon could feel the bats churning against his legs. "An INSULT to us, isn't that right, darlings?" She asked the others.

Leon gave up on trying to squirm free of Nightmare's grip and looked around the room. A number of weapons hung on the walls still, the soft buzzing still in the back of his head. He hadn't known the weapons could take on other forms, and had no idea if Cerberus and the others could, couldn't, or simply couldn't be bothered.

"Nevan." The boy spoke up. "Master's going to be really upset if you hurt him." He had delicate metal wings and a voice like silver chimes dumped into an industrial blender.

Nevan laughed, feedback in her voice, nails digging deep under Leon's skin. He hissed in pain and she turned her attention back to him. "Let master be upset. He'll know not to ignore us, then." She kissed Leon, sharp teeth tearing at his lips, and then down his throat.

He struggled again, then, and Nightmare slid another appendage into his mouth. As smooth and cool as the one thrusting harder inside of him, it tasted like burnt rubber. The giant chattering teeth were laughing at him and the big twins had joined Nevan in kissing and pawing at him. Their hands were big enough to crush his head like an egg and Leon stilled again.

"I'm just going to have a snack of your life essence, meatsack." Nevan trilled, dry lips circling his cock. "You're already giving me a little appetizer.."

(This is it. I'm going to die in Dante's basement, molested to death by demonic cutlery.) If it weren't for Nightmare's gag, he would've started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you are NOT doing this." A voice suddenly cut through the haze in his brain. At first he thought it was Dante. He craned his head back to see three men standing in the doorway to the room. The metal-clad youth hung behind them a little bit.

One was dressed like a priest, spiky black hair and quicksilver eyes. He folded his arms and looked at his two companions. "You want to handle this? I'll go get the boss?" He said in a voice filled with sparking static.

The one closest to him nodded. The one who had spoken first, he looked strangely like Dante, but the white hair was long and black and he was dressed entirely in black leather punctuated with bony white adornments. Beside him was another, massively muscled, bronzed skin decorated with what appeared to be swirling inlays of gleaming metal. "It wouldn't be fair if all three of us fought." He said.

Nevan dug into Leon's thighs and his vision swam a bit. "You.. master's little pets. You're as much to blame as he is, isn't that right?" The big twins had backed off a little bit, Leon noticed through greying vision. The giant clacking teeth had transformed into an animated version of Munch's "The Scream" but surrounded by flashing pinball lights. Even Nightmare seemed suddenly reluctant.

"Nevan, just because you served a succubus for a thousand years doesn't mean you are one, stupid instrument-type." The big bronze one said. "And Nightmare, hell's gate. I wish the boss had let me incinerate you as soon as we got off that fucking island."

Nightmare shrunk back from Leon, depositing him hard on the floor.

The man in black and bones stepped forward. "Gil, take the boss's friend upstairs. He doesn't need to see this."

Leon was grateful for that, because he realised after a few moments of being on the floor that he was bleeding out fairly badly from one of the places Nevan had cut him and the last thing he remembered before the world fading to black was a pair of iridescent eyes peering at him closely over the top of a silvery mask.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a weight on his chest and for one horrible moment he thought he was still in Nightmare's clutches. Before he could flail though, a hand - cool and inhumanly strong - rested on his arm.

Wide-eyed, he looked over to see one of the men from before - the priest with quicksilver eyes. "You're awake, that's good." He said in a staticky whisper. He set down the copy of "La Revolte des Anges" he was reading and gestured with his free hand.

Leon followed the motion to find the youth from earlier, curled next to him and asleep. "Poor thing." the priest said. "he's all tired out from holding that form." Small silver wings were folded tight against him.

"You're a Devil Arm, too?" Leon asked quietly, trying not to wake the boy.

The priest nodded, eyes curving with his smile. "You don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" He touched Leon's nose, and a small burst of static electricity made Leon jump a bit. The boy stirred, then repositioned himself, falling back asleep.

"Alastor?" Leon blurted out and the priest grinned.

"Got it in one, kid." He grinned then stood up as Dante came storming in the room, the two other men from earlier following in his wake.

"OF ALL THE GODDAMN STUPID..What the FUCK were you DOING..taking a nap in THERE?!?" Dante roared at him. "you fucking dumbass stupid.." With each word Leon shrunk a little further back towards Alastor, and the boy curled up against him blinked awake.

Dante's tirade ended abruptly as the tall man in black and bone punched him in the top of the head. "Boss. Is it possible you forgot to tell Mister Kennedy that we could take human forms?" The words were polite but the tone was the most threatening thing Leon had ever heard.

"Of course I.." Dante started, then stopped. "possibly didn't adequately warn him of the dangers inherent in the storage room. Thanks for making me look like an ass, Rebellion." He muttered at the end.

"Just assisting your own efforts in that regard, boss." Rebellion said pleasantly, folding his arms.

Leon watched them all, and then scratched at his rapidly healing wounds. "Alastor. Rebellion." He looked at the big bronzed man who had been watching everything with some huge mixture of amusement and pride. "You must be Ifrit?"

Ifrit slapped him on the back hard enough to rattle Leon's teeth and then ruffled the boy's faintly iridescent hair. "Good job, kiddo, I"m proud'a'ya."

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child past his bedtime, and the filigree mask slid back under his hair. He gave a sleepy smile. "Thank you, big brother." He looked at Leon seriously, then extended a metallic hand towards the man with a very serious look on his face. "We haven't been introduced, really. I'm Gilgamesh."

Leon blinked, remembering the gauntlets and mask in a case, then he smiled, taking the hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Gilgamesh." He said with equal seriousness. "I owe you my life, I think."

The boy blushed and the facemask suddenly slid back into place. Dante cleared his throat. "Can you guys leave us for right now?" he asked the weapons.

"No problem, boss." Rebellion said. "You want us back in weapon-form?"

"If you want." Dante answered absently, watching as Gilgamesh slid off the high bed. "I tivoed last night's hockey game for Ifrit."

"I'm going to finish reading, then I'm going back to sleep." Alastor said, retrieving his book and giving Leon a wink.

Dante caught Gilgamesh's arm as the boy followed the older weapons. "Not you, Gil. Stick around."

Startled, the Devil Arm nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Dante pulled up a chair and straddled it. "Sorry for yelling at you." He muttered, peering at Leon through his white hair.

"Sorry for making you worry, boss." Leon grinned at him. "It seemed like a good idea at the time... but can we at least spring for a window air conditioner?"

"Yeah." Dante chuckled. "I get the feeling that Gil wants to tell us something." He glanced at the youth who was nervously twiddling the sharp curves of his silvery fingers. "Right, Gil?"

"Well..." The Devil Arm looked pointedly down at the delicate engravings on his silver-clad legs. "That is.." He looked up resolutely at Dante then, with shining eyes. "I wanted to be a strong weapon for Master." He said in his grinding, chiming voice. "But Master has big brother and Alastor and Rebellion.. and Master is really strong to start." He looked nervously at Leon. "I couldn't help Mister Leon directly because of my contract with Master... so I would.. I would like to make a new contract."

"Go on." Dante said in the voice of an adult trying to hide their amusement from a little kid.

"With Mister Leon." Gilgamesh blurted out, staring at his feet again.

He looked up again when Leon placed a hand on his. "I'd be honoured, Gil." Leon said with a grin. "You saved my life. I'd really like it if we could fight together."

"Well." Dante stood up, keeping his best serious face in place. "To contract with Gilgamesh, I had to defeat a giant evil plant-dragon-demon. What kind of test are you going give Leon?"

Gilgamesh frowned, deep in thought for a moment, then the faceplate slid back again. "This." He said, and leaned forward to place a kiss on Leon's mouth.

He tasted like metal, but not unpleasantly, and Leon found himself dragging his fingers through the youth's unnaturally soft hair as it went on. The bed shifted as Dante sat down, sliding in behind him, nibbling faintly on the fading marks that Nevan had left on Leon's skin. "I think I approve of this kinda test." Dante said with a gruff little laugh.

Gil's claws traced lightly over Leon's shoulders, leaving shivers in their wake that Dante's too-warm mouth kissed away. "You two.."

"Have to make sure that those two didn't hurt you too badly." Dante growled against his shoulderblade, sending shivers of a different sort up Leon's spine.


End file.
